No is Not An Option
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione runs into a fellow student Adrian Pucey, sexy, Chaser that goes to the same University as her. Then he doesn't give her an option to say 'No' to a date.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: No is Not an Option (1/?) (A/H) (PG)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Adrian/Hermione

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**A/N:** My first Adrian fic. It started with this little ficlet and then the damn wenches demanded more. Hope you enjoy! Sorry, not betad.

"Are you going to eat that? Or just let it melt away?" a voice spoke from in front of her.

Hermione Granger lowered her Potions book for her sophomore Advanced Potions class at the University that was just around the corner. Here she was, keeping to herself when that damn Pucey JUST had to show up. She looked down at the small cup of lemon Italian ice that was half eaten and slightly melting because of the temperature outside. With a slight smile, she replied, "I don't think my dessert is any of YOUR concern, Pucey?"

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Adrian, Kitten?" he let out a defeated, over-dramatic sigh as he took the empty seat in front of her at the small café, which was her favorite after school place.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me Kitten?" she hoofed as she raised her tome back up to her face and tried to ignore him. Yes, mentally she knew it was hard to ignore that sexy Quidditch player that loved to torment her whenever he ran into her. And those 'run-ins' were becoming more frequent she noticed but she was not going to get used by the well-known playboy.

Adrian lowered her book with one hand and gave her that killer smile as he practically purred, "You know you like it, Kitten. But you'll enjoy it even more after the movie tonight."

"I think you got hit in the head with a Buldger. What are you talking about?"

He rose to his feet as he bent over and dipped his finger into the melting, yellow ice. Slowly he licked his finger clean and then whispered with that cold breath into her ear. "Eight o'clock at the Royal Cinemas. I'll see you there."

Hermione was completely speechless as a cold shiver went down her back and left goose bumps on her arms. Just as he was leaving the outdoor seating area, he turned to her and stated, "Oh, I don't take no for an answer, Kitten."


	2. Getting Ready

**Title: No is Not an Option (2/?) (A/H) (PG)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Adrian/Hermione

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**A/N:** My first Adrian fic. Sorry, not betad.

Hermione stood in front of the tall mirror in her bedroom as she tried to pull her hair into a French Twist. A male voice came from the fireplace that was next to the mirror. "Well, I take it that you are going then?"

She brought her hands down and stared at the face of one of her best friends as she tried to continue to get dressed for her date with the former Slytherin Chaser. Of course, the fact that she was partly dressed. The navy dress slacks went down to the tops of her heels but she was currently only sporting her maroon lace bra. After a large sigh, she replied, "Yes, Blaise. I am going to go. I shouldn't but I need to get away from my Potions thesis for a night."

"And will you be returning for the evening? Or will you be staying over at his place tonight?" he chuckled as his head in the Floo network watched her pull out a maroon chemise from her top dresser drawer.

Hermione pulled it over her head and it came about an inch below her arse. With a flick of her wand, it shrunk to look like a tank top and then she grabbed her matching navy jacket from the knob on the mirror. "If there was anything I learned from Ginny, it was always be prepared to spend the night. As you should well know."

"Yes, my little lioness did that for the first few dates. That was until I started buying her nightwear and just kept it her for her. Plus, a few outfits did hurt as well," her friend replied as he started getting that dreamy look in his eyes.

A snap of her fingers made her dash to her closet but she came out with a tee shirt and jeans on her arm. Her wand assisted her to shrink it to fit into her purse. She double checked herself in the mirror and stated, "Thanks for reminding me about that. Okay, how do I look?"

Blaise withdrew his head from the Floo. Hermione looked at the fireplace with a raised eyebrow, "Blaise?"

Then it lighted green and he stepped through. With a shake of his head, he went over to her vanity and grabbed her hairbrush. He was also her ex-boyfriend but they had settled for best friends and he had been dating Ginny for the past four months. The twist of her hair came down and he ran the brush through her long brown mass of hair. Then he brought the front of it back loosely and secured it with hair band that she always had wrapped around the brush.

He pulled a strand of curls on either side of her face and then said, "Much better. The other way made it looked like you were going to an interview, not a hot date. Now, my little goddess go knock him off his broom and show him your stuff."

With a kiss on each of his cheeks, Hermione grabbed her purse and Disapparated to start her date with the sexy Adrian Pucey.


	3. Movie

**Title: No is Not an Option (3/?) (A/H) (PG)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Adrian/Hermione

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, either.

**A/N:** My first Adrian fic. Sorry, not betad. This is a short chapter in a way. It follows the movie of PoC. I was watching it late, late last night and got inspired. Most of this is strict dialog. My attempt at dialog for a chapter in a fic. Be gentle in reviews.

_Italicized means spoken in the movie: Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

In a muggle cinemas, sat Hermione Granger, former Gryffindor Know-It-All, sat next to Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin Chaser, with a bucket of popcorn in her lap watching a new movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, because it was recommended by her best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. It was still within the first twenty minutes of the movie starting and he already had his arm draped across the top of her seat.

Adrian (whispers): "You'd look better in that dress."

Hermione: "Shh."

Adrian: "Or even better without it, Kitten."

Hermione: "Shut it."

Adrian (can almost hear the smirk in his voice): "Make me."

Hermione: "I'll get the duct tape."

Adrian: "Kinky, Kitty. Really kinky. I like it."

* * *

_Captain Jack Sparrow: "Sticks and stones, luv."_

Adrian: "Oh, I like that line."

Hermione (rolls eyes but doesn't say anything)

* * *

Adrian: "Why does William Turner look familiar?"

_William Turner: "You cheated!"_

_Captain Jack Sparrow: "Pirate."_

Hermione: "More like 'Slytherin'."

Adrian: "Oh, that's it. The guy who plays that Turner chap looks like Blaise Zabini. Do you know him?"

Hermione: "A little. Now, hush."

* * *

Adrian: "Those pirates from the Black Pearl are oh so pretty."

Hermione: "Pirates aren't meant to be pretty."

Adrian: "Really? What about that Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Hermione: "Well, he's a good exception to that rule."

Adrian: "I see. My kitten has a thing for cunning."

Hermione turned to him and smiles innocently.

Adrian: "Why are you giving me that look for?"

Hermione (back to her normal seating position): "Nothing."

* * *

Adrian: "Would you prefer me to call you Poppet rather than Kitten?"

Hermione (in a warning tone): "Pucey."

Adrian: "No, you're absolutely right. Kitten is much more… you."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow: "Take what you can…"

_Gibbs: "Give nothin' back."_

Hermione: "Another Slytherin saying?"

Adrian: "Possibly. But I ALWAYS give, Kitten," (kissed her on the side of the neck) "Have no doubts about that. All you have to do is say the word," (another kiss right under her earlobe) "Any place" (licked along the side of her ear) "Any time."

Hermione (pulled away from his seductive kisses): "Cool it, Adrian."

Adrian (smiled at her using his given name and sat back into his seat): "As you wish."

* * *

Adrian: "Oh, yes. Sparrow would definitely be a Slytherin."

Hermione: "Well, he is brave."

Adrian: "More cunning than bravery. Sparrow is Slytherin and Turner is Gryffindor. Enough to make tou happy?"

Hermione: "Yes, now hush it for the final battle scene."

Adrian (kissed her hand): "Always this bossy, Kitten?"

* * *

_Captain Jack Sparrow: "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."_

Adrian: "All right then." (Turned Hermione to face him and gave her a fiery kiss) "Don't let it be said that I passed up an 'opportune moment'."

* * *

"Well, my friend, Ginny, was right. That was pretty good," Hermione commented as they walked out of the cinema. Adrian's arm went around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk. It was almost ten o'clock and the stars were already out on that beautiful September night.

"Yes, it was rather good. There was perfect amount of humor, romance, and action in that movie. You know I think that Will and I have something in common," he stated as turned her body to his and lifted her chin to see into her eyes.

Hermione smiled up at the very handsome man that had told her she was going to go out on a date with him earlier that day. "And what is that?"

"I think I am part pirate too," Adrian replied as he captured her lips and used his tongue to gain entrance to her mouth. Her hands went to his broad shoulders as his went to her arse to bring her body closer to his. After several minutes of memorizing her lips and mouth, Adrian pulled his head back about an inch and licked his lips as he purred, "Savvy."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said as she pulled him back into another session of passionate kisses.

* * *

to be continued

a/n2: hugs to all readers and cookies to all reviewers


End file.
